Une Potion Douce Amère
by Radari
Summary: HP/SS Durant sa 5ème année à Poudlard, Harry reçoit un Cadeau très recherché… mais est-ce que cela lui apportera plus de bien que de mal ? Rogue à sa plus grande horreur apprend à faire confiance à Harry. Draco attire les problèmes. Et comme d’habitude,
1. Veritaserum

**A Bittersweet Potion (ou Une Potion Douce-amère)**

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Alchemia Dent et Bugland. Je ne possède que la traduction (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr).

Auteurs : Alchemia Dent et Bugland

Spoilers: Du tome 1 au tome 4.

Nom original de la fic : A Bittersweet Potion

État actuel de la fic : Finie avec 38 chapitres. Première partie d'un très longue histoire (pour l'instant quatres séquelles : Procul His, Purification, The River et Family).

Location de la version originale : voir dans ma bio

Notes de la traductrice : J'aimerais remercier Clepsydre pour sa bêtalecture. Donc s'il reste des fautes, vous pouvez vous en prendre à elle lool.

"After the first glass, you see things as you wish they were.

After the second, you see things as they are not.

Finally, you see things as they really are, which is the most horrible thing in the world."

- Oscar Wilde.

_("Après le premier verre, tu vois les choses telles que tu souhaiterais quíelles soient._

_Après le second, tu vois les choses telles qu'elles ne sont pas._

_Finalement, tu vois les choses telles qu'elles sont, ce qui est la chose la plus horrible au monde."_

_Oscar Wilde.)_

**Chapitre 37 : Veritaserum**

"_**D'où est-ce que tu penses que c'est de l'amour ?"**_

Je ne veux pas gaspiller plus de temps, et je ne veux pas perdre courage. Quand presque tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, je me faufile vers les cachots sous la forme d'un chat. Personne ne me croise. Arrivant à sa porte, je teste les protections, et elles brûlent de nouveau ma patte. J'observe, caché dans une ombre près de sa porte, attendant sans mouvement jusqu'à ce que j'entende de nombreux bruits de pas. Le dîner doit être presque fini...

Je me transforme en araignée, et me précipite le long de la porte - juste à temps. Elle s'ouvre violemment. Rapidement je passe au-dessus puis de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'elle se referme en un claquement, coinçant presque une de mes pattes. Je m'avance sur le mur de pierre et trouve un creux confortable où me reposer.

Patiemment, j'attends et je regarde.

Rogue ne prend même pas la peine d'enlever sa cape ou d'allumer de quelconques bougies sauf celle qui se trouve sur son bureau. Il s'assied là avec un air sinistre notant des devoirs, recouvrant chacun d'eux de gribouillis à l'encre rouge. Je ne serai pas surpris si tout Poudlard échoue en Potion cette année et tout cela à cause de moi. Tard dans la soirée, il termine finalement, rangeant les papiers tachés de rouges dans son attaché-case en cuir. Puis il part, probablement pour une de ses balades poussées par son insomnie.

Je me laisse tomber par terre et me change dans ma forme humaine. La pièce est floue, sombre et froide. Je tremble. C'est très gênant sans mentionner vulnérable, me tenir là nu dans les chambres de Rogue sans mes lunettes ni ma baguette. Génial. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

J'essaye d'allumer les lumières pour mieux y voir, mais elles ne m'écoutent pas, donc je prends le bougeoir de son bureau. La lumière jaune et chatoyante de la bougie créée des ombres de mauvais augure le long des murs et du plafond, me suivant alors que je fouille la pièce. Je regarde en premier sur les étagères près de son bureau, mais il ne s'agit presque que de livres. J'essaye les tiroirs du bureau, mais les seules bouteilles que je trouve contiennent de l'encre, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le tiroir du bas à gauche. Il est rempli de dizaines de petites bouteilles, toutes différentes, toutes assez belles et toutes vides. Puis je me souviens du coffre-fort derrière le tableau sur le mur de la zone cuisine. Posant le bougeoir sur le comptoir, je me retourne pour le regarder. C'est la peinture d'un paysage marécageux de nuit, avec des pitiponks dançant sur l'eau. Heureusement, je me souviens du mot de passe de sa lettre à Dumbledore. ´Maladie dormante', je murmure aux pitiponks. Rien ne se passe. Avec précaution je retire le tableau du mur, me demandant si le coffre-fort est caché derrière. La pierre est solide. Étrange. Je touche l'arrière du tableau- et le laisse presque tomber de surprise quand mes doigts pénètrent dans un espace vide. Le retournant, je réalise que je suis en train de regarder un coffre-fort magique.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, je plonge ma main à l'intérieur du coffre. Une épaisse pile de papier, ce qui ressemble à un journal, mes doigts touchent quelque chose de froid. Est-ce cela ? Je l'emmène à la lumière de la bougie. Oui ! C'est le Veritaserum !

Je remets le tableau-coffre sur le mur, et puis je me tiens là pendant un moment fixant la petite bouteille de cristal, la lumière jaune de la bougie se réfléchissant sur ses bords. Comment est-ce que je vais emporter ça avec moi? Je ne peux pas le transporter sous ma forme d'araignÈe et de toute façon, ça ne passerait pas sous la porte. Je pourrai ouvrir la porte, mais cela briserai les protections de Rogue, l'alertant sur ce que j'ai fait.

Si je vais lui parler, je pourrai aussi bien le faire ici.

Il vaut mieux que je trouve des vêtements.

Prenant la bougie et le Veritaserum avec moi, je traverse sa chambre et entre dans la salle de bain. Elle est encore à moitié démolie, et un courant d'air s'échappe de la lézarde dans le mur.

"Donc le professeur aime un peu de poulet dans la soirée."

Je saute, faisant presque tomber la bougie et la bouteille, et me retourne rapidement pour faire face au miroir brisé. Contre un fond de ténèbres je vois mon corps nu, entouré de la lumière brillante de la bougie.

"Tais-toi !" je chuchote. "Tu m'as presque tué de peur."

"Je t'effraie... après une soirée avec lui ?"

"Shhh ! Baisse le ton." Je regarde autour de la pièce pour quelque chose à me mettre. "Il pourrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre." Sa robe de chambre verte et argent est posée sur une chaise à côté de la baignoire. ça suffira, je suppose, malgré le badge de Serpentard.

"Donc, est-ce que tu gagnes de l'argent pour ça ? Est-ce que ça remonte tes notes ?" La miroir baisse la voix. "Ou est-ce que tu penses que c'est de l'amour ?"

Je met la robe de chambre et range la bouteille de Veritaserum dans une poche. "Ugh, ce n'est pas comme ça ! J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose à porter." Malgré le fait qu'elle paraisse si vieille et usée, la robe est soyeuse et merveilleuse contre ma peau.

Alors que je pars, le miroir soupire tristement. "C'est de l'amour, alors."

Je dois marcher à petits pas maladroits pour ne pas trébucher, comme la robe de chambre est beaucoup trop longue pour moi. Comment est-ce que Rogue bouge avec tant de grâce dans cette cape qu'il porte tous les jours ?

Je m'arrête entre la cuisine et le bureau, levant la bougie pour mieux voir le reste de ses quartiers. Le sol de la cuisine est vide, les plats pour chat disparus. À ma droite se tient le canapé en velours... sans mon coussin de chat. Même la boîte à litière manque. Je ne devrais pas être surpris mais je le suis et un peu effrayé, aussi. Des marques de brûlures sont visibles sur le mur de pierre et sur le sol, comme si la boîte avait été incinérée…éparpillés sur le sol de pierre se trouvent quelques morceaux brillants ressemblant à du verre. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, je me dirige vers le cagibi, me demandant pourquoi j'en prends la peine. Les jouets pour chat ont aussi disparu bien sûr. Rien ne reste sauf un misérable fragment de plastique vert provenant d'une des balles à clochettes. Je m'appuie contre le mur de pierre froid, baissant les yeux vers le morceau de plastique. Peux-tu vraiment me détester à ce point ? À quel point l'ai-je blessé ? Est-ce qu'il me laissera parler ou est-ce qu'il m'incinerera aussi, sur place ? Je deviens inconfortablement conscient des battements de mon coeur. Il sera bientôt de retour. Oh, pitié, faites que cela fonctionne. Pitié.

Mes yeux font le tour de la pièce alors que j'essaie de ne pas regarder le fragment de plastique, j'essaie de ne pas penser au pire scénario quand Rogue rentrera et me trouvera ici...

Les étagères à l'autre bout de la pièce sont vides ; il semble qu'il y a eu une sorte d'accident. Des jarres et des boîtes sont en un tas hasardeux sur le sol, et un pompom argenté est légèrement visible sous ce désordre. Je m'agenouille, posant la bougie à côté de moi. Tirant avec précaution, je déloge le coussin pour chat vert de sous une pile de boîtes. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il est toujours intact. Je passe mes doigts lentement contre le tissu soyeux, le fixant. Je pose ma main dessus. Pourquoi cela et pourquoi ce coussin ?

"Pitié," je chuchote dans le coussin.

Il faut mieux que je sorte d'ici.

J'entre dans l'étude. Je repose la bougie sur le bureau et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé en velours, me tournant un peu pour faire face à la porte. Un morceau de parchemin chiffonné ressort légèrement entre les coussins. Je le tire et le déplie.

C'est la caricature de Ron : 'Meilleurs Amis'.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Est-ce que Rogue était en train de se rappeler qu'il me considérait comme un ami ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance.

Oh, j'espère que oui.

Je sors la bouteille de Veritaserum de la poche de la robe de chambre. Mes mains tremblent ; je suis terrifié. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis vraiment ici, vraiment en train de faire ça. Il faut que je le fasse.

Je prends une grande inspiration et retire le bouchon de la bouteille, faisant de mon mieux avec mes mains tremblantes pour en verser trois gouttes sur ma langue. La potion est étonnamment chaude et douce. Mes mains tremblent tellement maintenant, que j'arrive à peine à refermer la bouteille. Après plusieurs essais j'arrive à la refermer, et la remet dans la poche de la robe.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Les bougies s'allument.

"Expelliarmus !"

Un flash éblouissant de lumière rouge me force contre le bras du canapé. Pendant un moment, tout ce que je peux voir c'est la lumière aveuglante, et puis elle se dissout en des étincelles qui picotent ma peau où elles tombent. Ma respiration est rapide, mon coeur bat à toute vitesse. Ca y est.

Rogue se tient au-dessus de moi quand l'effet disparaît. "Sans arme," il grogne, m'attrapant par les bras et me mettant sur mes pieds. Ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ma chair alors qu'il me secoue. "Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?"

J'ouvre la bouche et les mots s'en déversent.

"Je pensais que je pourrais ramper sous la porte sous ma forme de coccinelle, mais les protections m'ont arrêté, donc je suis devenu une araignée, j'ai attendu au-dessus de la porte-" Dégoûté, il lâche mes bras et je m'écroule de nouveau dans le canapé. "- et j'ai couru quand vous l'avez ouvert."

Rogue se tient de manière menaçante au-dessus de moi. Son visage est étrangement sans expression, enfin... ce que je peux en voir sans mes lunettes. L'air froid semble lourd et renfermé. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Il faut que je dise quelque chose pour m'expliquer, mais je suis tellement terrifié que je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi dire.

"Je ne vais pas appeler Dumbledore pour vous, Potter." Il penche sa tête légèrement, comme s'il était en train de considérer la meilleure façon de me détruire. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vous donne pas simplement le mot de passe ?"

"Ce ne serait pas très poli de sa part, monsieur." C'est une étrange sensation, ne pas avoir à penser à ce que je vais dire ; la sérum semble juste tirer les mots sur ma langue comme une mélasse épaisse et foncée, mais un arrière-goût écoeurant par son amertume. "Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un mot de passe pour entrer dans vos quartiers."

Rogue me fixe simplement, sa respiration trop profonde et régulière - comme si une machine respirait pour lui. "Enlevez-cette-robe-et-sortez-d'ici !" grogne-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas !" je crie, resserrant la robe de chambre autour de moi. "Mes vêtements ne se transforment pas avec moi - je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre."

"Vous..."

J'ouvre la bouche, essayant de parler, mais aucun mot ne sort. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas répéter avant de venir ?

Sans me quitter des yeux, Rogue s'assied en face de moi. Son visage est un masque pâle avec des traits flous et indistincts. Je ne peux pas voir son expression. Si seulement j'avais mes lunettes. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette. À quoi je pensais en venant ici ?

Il lève sa baguette, la pointant vers moi. Je tressaille. Je peux entendre mon coeur battre à tout rompre. Inspire profondément...

Après un moment, il la dirige vers la porte à la place.

"_Obfirmo Impenetrabilis_." La pièce est inconfortablement silencieuse... pendant une longue seconde... puis deux.

"Je suis énormément tenté de me débarrasser de l'ennui que vous êtes, Potter. Vous êtes venu ici, seul, sans votre baguette... Ne réalisez-vous pas que je pourrai vous tuer tout de suite ?"

Je me sens malade à cause des choses horribles que la Veritaserum tire de ma bouche. "Oui, je le réalise. Vous vous agenouillerez sur moi pour me maintenir en place. Vous couperez mon--"

"S--," il s'étrangle. "ARRETEZ !" Son visage déjà pâle devient d'une blancheur de mort. "Est-ce que c'est supposé être drôle ?"

"Non- non !" je bégaye. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ca m'ai juste venu à l'esprit ; je n'essayais pas de vous faire du mal. Je suis terrifié - pas que vous me fassiez une chose pareille - mais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment préparé tout cela très bien."

"Vous m'étonnez, Potter." Rogue secoue la tête. "Cherchez vous une autre histoire à raconter à Dumbledore, alors ?"

"Non-"

"Menteur !"

Je dois lui dire, lui expliquer pourquoi je suis ici... "J'essaye de vous montrer-"

"J'ai toujours trouvé cela incompréhensible-" me coupe-t-il, sa voix d'un calme effrayant. "Comment un enfant a-t-il pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La graine de la grandeur a toujours été en vous, je suppose. Vous êtes la créature la plus obscure que je connaisse." Presque d'une manière désinvolte, comme s'il parlait d'un ami mutuel- "Vous lui avez parlé récemment ?"

"Non-"

"A-t-il finalement arrivé à voir à travers vos mensonges ?"

"J'ai parlé pour la dernière fois à Voldemort le 24 Juin 1995," la Veritaserum me force à dire. "Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas une autre dose de Crucio. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui mentir-"

"Quel dommage. J'ai payé chèrement pour tester ses prétentions." Il me regarde une seconde puis grogne, "Est-ce qu'Albus vous a envoyé ici ?"

"Non. Il ne sait rien de tout cela. Je suis venu pas moi-même pour vous montrer que je ne mens pas-"

"Vous. Êtes. En. Train. De. Mentir !"

Je parle aussi rapidement que possible, essayant de m'expliquer avant qu'il puisse m'interrompre à nouveau. "Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas envoyé parce qu'il pense que j'ai pris l'absinthe pour aider Hermione à aider Ron mais je l'ai en fait pris parce que je pensais --"

"SILENCE !"

Un postillon atterrit sur ma joue. Je ferme ma bouche.

"Je ne veux pas entendre votre voix." siffle-t-il, se penchant en avant. Son visage est plus proche maintenant, les ombres renforçant ses traits - des lèvres recourbées et des yeux brillants. "Vous auriez dû sceller votre bouche, garçon. Vous auriez dû couper votre propre langue ! Ne saviez-vous pas que j'avais confiance en vous ? Faut-il que je soupçonne maintenant chaque ombre et objet inanimé d'être une obscure légende du monde magique ? J'avais confiance en vous deux-" Il s'arrête et me demande d'un ton envenimé. "Qu'êtes-vous venu me prendre cette fois-ci, Potter ?"

Avec un soupir de soulagement, je lève la bouteille de Veritaserum. Rogue l'arrache de mes mains et se lève, pour une fois complètement à court de réparties.

Le Veritaserum tire les mots sur ma langue avec une facilité trompeuse. "J'ai pensé pour la première fois que vous aviez confiance en moi quand vous avez arrêté de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Puis j'ai su que vous aviez confiance en moi parce que vous croyiez que j'étais juste un chat, et Dumbledore m'a dit que les animaux de compagnie ne trahissent jamais nos confidences. Je ne peux pas être une ombre ni un objet - seulement des choses vivantes, et je ne sais même pas si je prendrai encore la peine, parce que ça n'a pas fait ce que je pensais - en fait, cela a rendu les choses pires. Et je suis venu pour prendre le Veritaserum dans le tableau-coffre sur ce mur."

Rogue lève les yeux. "Le coffre... Avez-vous lu mes- certains de mes papiers ?"

"Non, je n'ai rien lu. J'ai trouvé la bouteille, l'ai prise et j'ai refermé le coffre."

"Comment saviez-vous où le trouver ?"

"Je ne savais pas. J'ai vérifié tous les endroits auxquels je pouvais penser--"

"Quels endroits ?" demande-t-il impatiemment.

Je pointe du doigt autour de la pièce. "Ces étagères, les tiroirs du bureau, puis ce tableau."

Rogue me fixe avec lassitude pendant un moment, puis cache la main qui tient la bouteille sous son coude, et couvre ses yeux de l'autre main. "Pourquoi prendriez-vous du Veritaserum ?"

"Pour que vous me croyez quand je vous dirais que je suis seulement devenu un chat pour me débarrasser de cette cicatrice - et de mon nom. J'étais fatigué des gens qui pensaient savoir qui j'étais avant même de me rencontrer. J'étais fatigué des attentes des gens. Ce n'était pas une farce. Je suis venu la première fois pour mes poils de moustache, puis pour essayer de résoudre les problèmes que j'avais causé à Malfoy, puis parce que vous étiez gentil avec moi, et finalement parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous. Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à vous le dire quand le prophylactique serait fini, mais il a oublié de prévenir Professeur McGonagall, et elle a révélé la vérité. Je n'ai pas lancé de rumeurs sur vous."

Il est obligé de me croire maintenant. Je me sens tellement d'avoir dit tout cela et de savoir qu'il est obligé de me croire. Ma respiration ralentit. "Je suis désolé," j'ajoute. "Je n'essayais pas de vous blesser."

"Vous êtes entré ici pour vous excuser d'avoir violé mon intimité ?" demande-t-il, recouvrant toujours ses yeux.

"Oui."

"Vous vous êtes introduit dans mes quartiers, pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures, pour vous excuser d'avoir violé mon intimité ?"

"Hum, oui." je marmonne, regardant le sol.

"Est-ce que cela ne vous semble pas légèrement ironique ?"

"Oui," j'admet. "Je ne voyais juste pas d'autre moyen pour obtenir le sérum pour que vous ayez confiance en moi."

Rogue baisse lentement sa main de ses yeux et regarde la bouteille dans son autre main. Il fait le tour de la table pour atteindre le canapé, sa cape recouvrant le coin de la table basse, et il prend gentiment mon menton dans une main. Je m'attends presque à être embrassé, et pousse la pensée hors de mon esprit, heureux que le sérum ne me force pas à dire chaque chose qui me passe par la tête. Il se tient là pendant un moment, paraissant étrangement perdu. Les derniers jours semblent l'avoir vraiment épuisé. Il paraît dix ans plus vieux, et il y a un muscle se contractant dans le coin supérieur d'un de ses yeux. Puis il serre les dents , tire mon menton vers le haut et regarde avec colère dans mes yeux. Au début, il paraît soupçonneux - peut-être qu'il ne croit pas que j'ai vraiment pris le Veritaserum. Est-ce qu'il m'en fera prendre une deuxième dose ? Est-ce qu'une overdose est dangereuse ? Puis il semble trouver ce qu'il cherche et sa colère se dissout, laissant ses yeux vides et mélancoliques.

Il se recule, éclaircissant sa voix. "... Combien en avez-vous pris ?"

"Trois gouttes... je pense."

"Vous pensez ?"

"Oui. Je pense aux araignées montant sur mes jambes dans mon lit chez les Dursley," je dis, me sentant incroyablement stupide. "Je pense au Quidditch-"

"Arrêtez ça. Avez-vous mal à la tête ?"

"Oui. Comme si deux énormes mains enserraient mon crâne."

"Ne bougez pas." dit Rogue, et il se dirige vers la cuisine, une forme floue de chauve-souris noire glissant dans un rectangle de lumière. J'entends des placards s'ouvrirent, de l'eau couler, des claquements de vaisselle. Un moment plus tard il revient et pousse une tasse fumante vers moi. "Buvez ça."

"S'il-vous-plaît ne soyez pas en colère." Je dis, levant les yeux vers lui pour prendre la tasse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous..." Il semble surpris. Et puis, réalisant probablement qu'il était en train de me poser une nouvelle question, il s'arrête net- "Taisez-vous et buvez, Potter !"

Je souffle légèrement sur la surface du thé. C'est beaucoup trop chaud pour être bu, et il semble y avoir une certaine quantité d'alcool à l'intérieur ; la fumée me pique les yeux.

"Est-ce que vous me croyez maintenant ?"

Rogue croise les bras. "Cela n'a pas d'importance." dit-il froidement.

"Si, ça en a !" je crie, renversant un peu de thé sur mes doigts. Comment ose-t-il dire que ça n'a pas d'importance quand j'ai fait tout cela pour qu'il me croie ?

Les yeux de Rogue ne rétrécissent, son expression devenant assez amère. "Vous êtes juste en train de me provoquer à poser une autre question." dit-il, haussant les sourcils. "N'est-ce-pas ?"

"Non," je réponds tristement. "Je veux seulement savoir si vous me croyez."

Rogue détourne soudainement le regard. "Oui," il chuchote presque. Il hausse légèrement les épaules. "Ai-je vraiment le choix ?"

"Vous pourriez rester dans le déni." je dis misérablement. "Vous pourriez abandonner complètement les Potions, et devenir Arithmancien-"

"C'était une question rhétorique." dit-il sèchement.

Je savais cela ; c'est la faute du Véritaserum, qui me fait répondre malgré tout. Je fronce les sourcils et souffle sur mon thé. J'ai l'impression que Rogue est assez déprimé, malgré le fait que je ne peux pas voir son visage très bien. Il ouvre la bouche, commence à parler, puis change d'avis et dit quelque chose de complètement différent.

"Je vais quitter cette pièce pendant quelques minutes. J'assume que vous savez que quand je reviendrais, si je devais demander si vous avez toucher quoi que ce soit, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de répondre la vérité."

Je hoche la tête. Rogue lance Cessacantius sur la porte et sort, le refermant doucement derrière lui. Je sirote le thé trop chaud. Il n'a pas très bon goût, et je pense c'est de la vodka qu'il a mis dedans, mais il apaise mon mal de tête. Je souris. Il a dit qu'il me croie. Il me croie ! J'ai un désir fugace de danser autour de la pièce en touchant tout ce qui est à ma portée. Je rit légèrement à l'idée, mettant quelques gouttes de thé sur mon nez. Les essuyant, je m'arrête, me rendant compte que mon doigt est dans mon nez. Est-ce que cela peut être considéré comme toucher quelque chose ? J'espère que non. Eh bien, au moins que je me suis pas gratter les fesses... je bois le reste du thé.

Rogue revient avec quelque chose de caché dans ses mains. Il ferme la porte et appuie son dos contre elle, me regardant avec attention - ne me scrutant pas, ne me fixant pas avec colère, il me regarde simplement. Il semble plus jeune, d'une certaine manière - plus petit dans ses vêtements. C'est très étrange.

"Vous m'avez observé," dit-il doucement. "Les choses que vous avez vu pendant que vous étiez ici... Qui était votre audience, Potter ? À qui avez-vous dit vos histoires ?"

"J'en ai seulement parlé à Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron." je réponds. Rogue tressaille légèrement quand je mentionne mes amis. Il détourne son visage et change de position contre la porte, avec le bruit du tissu frottant le bois. "Mais je ne leur ai pas tout dit... J'ai dit à Ron que vous parliez pendant votre sommeil, pour l'empêcher de poser plus de questions personnelles. Je ne lui aurai pas raconté ce que vous disiez-"

"Pourquoi pas ?" il m'interrompt abruptement.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas vous blesser en disant vos secrets."

Il me regarde avec incrédulité. J'avoue avoir dit à Hermione comment il avait interdit à Malfoy de lancer des Sorts de Magie Noire sur le terrain de l'école, et que je lui ai dit qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe; je lui parle de ma discussion avec Dumbledore à propos de sa note de suicide, ses réveils en hurlant à cause de cauchemars, la visite de Lucius. Étonnement, Rogue semble juste absorber tout cela. Il ne m'interrompt presque pas, semblant seulement réagir, étrangement, quand j'arrive au moment où j'ai dit à Ron et Hermione combien il était gentil avec moi, qu'il me nourrissait de viande crue et m'achetait des jouets pour chat. À ce moment il croise les bras soudainement. "Ont-ils ri ?"

"Oui," Je dis, incapable d'empêcher le Veritaserum de me faire répondre. J'essaye de trouver les mots pour qu'il sache qu'ils ne riaient pas de lui. "Hermione et Ron se sont moqués de moi quand je leur ai dit que j'avais été adopté. Ils ne savaient pas alors que c'était vous." J'hésite un peu, espérant que c'était suffisant, mais le Veritaserum ne me laisse pas m'arrêter. "Ron a ri aussi quand il a appris que j'étais votre chat." je marmonne.

D'une voix sourde il dit, "Sa petite crise d'hystérie au petit déjeuner la semaine dernière ?"

"Oui."

Il y a un long silence, Rogue décroise les bras et garde ses mais serrées près de lui.

D'une voix encore plus sourde il demande, "Est-ce que vous avez ri ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas ri." je dis, reconnaissant de pouvoir donner cette réponse.

"Pourquoi ?" il me défie. "Drôle, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était drôle. J'aimais être votre chat ; j'aimais passer du temps avec vous ; c'était agréable, c'était calme." je lui dit, laissant le Veritaserum faire le travail à ma place. Cela ne me gène pas que le Veritaserum me laisse ouvert pour lui dire toutes mes pensées et voeux et peurs. Je me sens bien de pouvoir parler et être entendu par lui. Et je pense - j'espère - que ça lui fait du bien auussi. "Mais j'ai trouvé certains moments bouleversants aussi. J'étais triste pour vous quand vous êtes revenu de la dernière réunion, et en colère avec Dumbledore quand il a semblé plus inquiet par le fait que je vous avez entendu parler de ce que vous avez fait que par le fait que vous aviez eu à le faire en premier lieu." Rogue laisse échapper un rire ressemblant à un grognement, pas vraiment amusé. "J'ai eu peur quand vous avez pris la potion." je continue. "J'ai pensé que vous finiriez fou - encore plus - ou que vous alliez mourir. Et puis j'étais toujours inquiet que vous alliez trouver qui j'étais vraiment, que vous me détesteriez, que vous me feriez renvoyer - ou que vous me jetteriez un sort ou me tueriez... ce n'était pas drôle du tout."

Il s'avance rapidement, me fixant avec colère. "Vous pensiez que je vous lancerais un sort ou que je vous tuerais ?"

"Peut-être," j'admet. "Je ne savais pas ce que vous alliez faire..."

"Je ne jette pas de sorts sur mes élèves ! Oh, combien j'aimerai - mais je ne le fais pas. Et si je prenais l'habitude de les tuer, il en resterait à peine assez pour remplir une Maison !"

Il me tourna le dos, fourre la chose qu'il tenait dans sa poche et frotte ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il commençait à avoir une migraine. "Dites-moi, Potter." dit-il alors, s'asseyant dans la chaise en face de moi. "Si je suis tellement horrible, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas effrayés au point de vous soumettre ? Pourquoi le manque de respect flagrant - les surnoms et les dessins ?"

"Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cela. Ron en a dessiné un. Dean a fait les autres - mais Dean ne savait pas que j'étais votre-"

"Vos amis les ont dessinés. dit-il, me coupant. C'est étrange la façon dont il dit 'amis', avec absolument aucune emphase, et pourtant d'une certaine façon l'accentuant tout de même. Sa voix retrouve son côté coupant. "Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question - faisant exprès de ne pas la comprendre probablement. Vous pensez que je vais vous lancer un sort. Vous pensez que je vais vous tuer. Pourtant, vous et votre sorte vous moquez de moi à chaque fois que c'est possible." Il se penche légèrement en avant, ses mains se resserrant sur les bras de la chaise. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous !"

"VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT ! VOUS ÊTES SOUS VERITASERUM ! VOUS DEVEZ ME DIRE POURQUOI !" crie-t-il soudainement, ressemblant à un enfant en colère.

"JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS DIRE POURQUOI, PARCE QUE JE NE L'AI JAMAIS FAIT !" je crie en retour, frappant de mes mains les coussins du canapé.

"'Vous êtes lamentable !'" me crache-t-il, très amèrement, une citation de toute évidence. Je réalise seulement qu'il s'est à moitié levé quand il se rassied. "Vous me l'avez crié au visage ! Je vous ai entendu - n'essayez pas de nier !" Sa voix perd de sa force ; il essaie encore de sembler dans une colère juste, mais il arrive seulement à paraître fatigué. "Vous l'avez dit devant vos amis."

Il a raison. Je l'ai bien dit. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait blessé par ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là dans la Cabane Hurlante... ?

"Je ne me moquais pas de vous," je dit doucement. "J'étais..." Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer cela ? "J'étais... Vous n'écoutiez pas !"

"Ce n'est pas votre rôle de me faire écouter !"

Je soupire.

Rogue ferme les yeux pendant un moment, et quand il les ouvre à nouveau, fait un effort visible pour paraître raisonnable. "Si le Professeur McGonagall était soudainement apparue, avait attaché Lupin, pris le dessus sur Black et vous avez dit de venir avec elle immédiatement, est-ce que vous lui auriez parlé de cette façon ?"

"... Non," je dis à contrecoeur, "mais elle n'a jamais agi comme vous."

Il y a une pause. Rogue me fixe pendant un moment. Il lâche les bras de la chaise et dépose ses mains sur ses jambes comme si elles étaient devenues très lourdes.

"Donc rien n'a changé." dit-il doucement, détournant son regard du mien. "C'est simplement une affaire de... de degrés de respect... ou du manque de respect dans ce cas." Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette en colère à ce que je viens de dire, mais cela semble l'avoir plutôt rendu triste. Sa voix devenant plus faible à chaque mot, il continue. "Personne ne parle à Minerva comme ça. Ni à Sprout. Même pas à Trelawney." Baissant la tête, il chuchote quelque chose avec le mot 'Lockhart' à l'intérieur.

Je baisse les yeux. Maintenant je me sens triste aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui rend Rogue différent des autres professeurs, à part le fait qu'il est le 'méchant professeur', mais il y a quelque chose d'autre... quelque chose qui le met à part. Et cela semble tellement solitaire.

Il dit avec amertume. "Vous ne parleriez jamais comme ça à vos amis."

"Quand je suis en colère, cela m'arrive."

"Vraiment ? Mademoiselle Granger cache tellement bien ses cicatrices..."

"J'ai plus tendance à crier sur Ron."

Il lève les yeux subitement et me fixe avec la bouche ouverte, ce qui lui fait manquer e dignité. "Vous avez le même res- respect pour moi que pour ce... ce Weasley ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Ron est mon ami, et je ne sais pas ce que-"

"NE RÉPONDEZ PAS À CELA ! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE QUESTION !" me crie-t-il, mais je refuse de m'arrêter.

"- vous êtes pour moi. C'est ce que je suis venu découvrir ici-" je hausse le ton pour être entendu au-dessus de ses cris.

Rogue se lève, un peu maladroitement. "JE NE VOULAIS PAS SAVOIR CELA !"

Je crie par dessus-lui. "Parfois des amis se disputent, mais DES AMIS FONT DES EFFORTS POUR TOUT ARRANGER !"

À ma plus grande surprise, il chuchote d'une voix enroué, comme s'il retenait des pleurs et pose une main sur sa bouche. Qu'ai-je fait ? Si j'étais toujours son chat, cela n'aurait pas d'importance...

Il est juste à un mètre de moi, le dos tourné. Sa bouche est toujours recouverte pour empêcher des sons de sortir. L'autre main agrippe le tissu de sa cape, ses doigts la tordant. Après de longues secondes, il baisse sa main mais il ne se tourne pas vers moi, et murmure d'une voix instable quelque chose dont seulement deux mots sont compréhensibles, "... platitudes touchantes."

Avec hésitation , je dis doucement. "Je n'ai pas entendu ?"

"Ne me parlez pas de vos amis, Potter." dit-il, faisant à nouveau de mon nom une insulte.

Je me laisse glisser sur le canapé, baissant les yeux vers la 'caricature sur les meilleurs amis'. Ma vue devient floue. Ca ne se passe pas très bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rogue se tourne légèrement pour me sourire méchamment. "Vous entre tous - entouré par vos acolytes..." il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je lève les yeux et le vois regardant le dessin, son visage tordu en un étrange mélange de colère, de dégoût et de honte. Il se rapproche en tempêtant, pendant les deux pas qu'il lui faut faire, et il arrache le dessin du canapé. "Cela ?" crache-t-il.

Comment suis-je supposé répondre à une question aussi vague sous Véritaserum ? Il tire un "Ceci ?" perplexe de ma bouche.

Rogue agite le dessin devant mon visage. "Vous pensez que ceci est de l'amitié ? C'est de la moquerie, Potter !" Des chaudes et humides larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues, et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. " Votre vrai ami- tous vos amis-" il forme une boulette avec le dessin. "Ô combien drôle ils ont dû trouver tout cela ! Combien ont-ils dû rire face à ma stupidité ! De penser que même un animal pourrait-" Ses mots s'arrêtent sur un sanglot qu'il essaie de retenir. "Ne me dites pas qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Je sais !"

"Je m'en fiche si c'est moqueur ! Des caricatures comme celle-là, se moquent de choses qui existent." Rogue tressaille. "Ron a trouvé cela drôle, mais parfois c'est un idiot. Je n'ai pas fait ça. Je n'ai pas ri. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?" Je dis, pointant du doigt le dessin. Rogue baisse les yeux vers le dessin, par réflexe, avec la même expression de dégoût et de honte. "C'est moi dont il s'agit, et il le savait quand il l'a dessiné, merci Merlin qu'il n'ait pas mis des lunettes comme il a essayé sur l'un des dessins de Dean."

Le visage de Rogue se chiffonne légèrement. Il avale sa salive et détourne les yeux, aplanissant le dessin, et le plie en deux, le tenant à deux mains. "Comme cela a dû être humiliant pour vous," dit-il, doucement, dépliant à nouveau le dessin. "Si vous avez tellement honte de ce que vous avez étiez... de ce que vous avez été..." Il semble avoir honte lui-même.

Je peux sentir le Véritaserum prêt à sauter sur l'occasion, mais les questions sont incomplètes. Je pourrai essayer de répondre... mais elles sont peut-être incomplètes pour une raison. J'essuie les larmes de mes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être si douloureux ?

Tenant toujours le dessin, Rogue se détourne de moi, trébuchant presque vers le mur de l'autre côté du canapé, et s'appuie contre lui. Il semble vouloir se laisser glisser le long du mur pour juste s'asseoir sur le sol, mais il se soutient de ses jambes. Regardant avec misère le dessin dans ses mains, il le plie avec précaution... et le déplie... puis le plie à nouveau. "Est-ce pourquoi vous avez pris l'Absinthe ? Parce que vous aviez honte ?"

"Non. Je l'ai prise parce que je voulais que vous me croyez à propos de pourquoi j'étais un chat, et que ce n'était pas une blague."

"Du vol pour montrer vos bonnes intentions. Un concept intéressant. " dit-il avec à peine l'ombre de son ironie habituelle.

"J'ai essayé de vous le dire, mais vous n'écoutiez pas... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis, quand Hermione et moi aidions Ron avec l'essai, j'ai réalisé que c'était ce que vous buviez quand vous travailliez sur le prophylactique- que cela pouvait vous aider à voir des choses- des solutions. C'est pourquoi je l'ai prise." J'ai ouvert grand mes yeux, étendu mes mains sur le canapé. "Vous savez ces rêves où vous êtes nu à l'école ?" Je sens mes joues se réchauffer alors que je rougis, embarassé.

Le parchemin se déchire légèrement- Rogue a apparemment essayé de le plier et de le déplier en même temps. Il s'enroule encore plus dans sa cape. "Non," dit-il d'un ton plat, regardant devant lui.

"Eh bien, j'étais nu dans la Grande Salle, et je vous ai vu tenir une bouteille de Véritaserum, et la verser dans mon jus de citrouille - vous savez, comme vous avez dit que vous le feriez, cette fois-là en classe ?" Je peux sentir mes mains trembler à côté de moi, souhaitant avoir quelque chose à tenir.

Rogue hoche la tête avec rigidité.

"Vous m'avez demandé qui j'étais. J'ai dit que j'étais Harry Potter- et vous ne m'avez pas cru. Nous nous sommes disputés. Vous m'avez dit de boire le jus. Et je ne voulais pas. Et vous..." Pitié que ça s'arrête, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? J'essaye de rendre la description vague. "Vous me l'avez fait boire." Je prends une inspiration, mais elle se transforme en un halètement alors que le Véritaserum me force à être plus clair... "Vous- vous m'avez maintenu et vous me l'avez fait boire."

Toujours entouré de sa cape, il descend un peu le long du mur.

"Et j'ai dit que j'étais Harry Potter... Et vous avez juste dit 'Oh'... et..." Je couvre ma bouche avec mes mains, mais elles amortissent à peine les mots. "Vous avez dit que..."

Rogue regarde simplement devant lui, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire de ses traits flous. Est-ce un regard d'horreur, ou d'intérêt ? Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas mes lunettes...

Je tourne ma main sur le côté, et la mord avec force, tressaillant quand les tendons frottent contre l'os. Le Veritaserum fait se déplacer ma langue contre ma main, les mots étouffés mais toujours assez clair... "Vous avez du jus de citrouille...". De désespoir, je plonge ma main dans ma bouche et en tire ma langue le plus loin possible, l'attrapant avec mes deux mains. Elle continue avec détermination. "Ooz uhn uh ahz..."

Je fixe Rogue, les yeux écarquillés. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça !

"Arrêtez !" il halète, et il commence à bégayer. "Quoi- Non. Vous - avez-" Il semble avoir des difficultés à trouver une question cohérente. Je m'agite, essayant de tenir ma langue du mieux possible mais elle commence à me glisser des doigts. S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous !

"Uh oo ihk-"

"Combien-de-fois-avez-vous-forcé-l'entrée-de-mon-bureau ?"

Je relâche ma langue et m'écroule dans mon siège. "Aucune !" Je dis, avec un soupir de soulagement.

Rogue se lève et me lance un regard incrédule. "Aucune ?"

"Je n'ai jamais forcé l'entrée de votre bureau." J'énonce. "Vos quartiers, oui. Votre bureau, non..."

Rogue se pousse du mur et se rapproche de moi. "Combien de fois vos amis ont pénétrés dans mon bureau sans autorisation pour vous ?"

"Hermione l'a fait, une fois." je dis, grimaçant. "mais ce n'était pas seulement pour moi. Nous avions besoin de la peau de serpent du cap pour faire le Polynectar, pour prendre la place de Crabbe et Goyle, pour savoir si Malfoy avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets... Ce n'était pas lui."

"Bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui," dit Rogue, gentiment méprisant. "Même en sachant si peu, vous auriez dû savoir cela."

"Nous ne pouvions pas savoir !"

Il croise les bras sous sa cape et se tourne pour me faire face. "De tous les suspects évidents, j'aurai choisi le Garçon Qui A Survécu." Puis il change abruptement de sujet- "Vous admettez avoir dit à Melle Granger à propos de l'expérience de Draco Malfoy avec des Sorts de Magie Noire."

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je devais expliquer pourquoi j'étais enfermé dans votre salle de bain."

Il arrête de marcher, juste à quelque pas de l'endroit où je suis assis. "Vous parlez trop, Potter !" Il semble assez affligé. "Vous ne pouvez pas simplement dire à n'importe qui des choses comme ça !"

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire ?" J'élève ma voix. "Elle vous a vu me sortir de la Grande Salle en me portant, et j'étais parti pendant longtemps !"

"Vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire que vous étiez dans ma salle de bain!"

"C'est mon amie. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai dû lui mentir ?"

"Parce que c'est ma salle de bain !" il répond d'un ton sec, rougissant légèrement. "Pour en revenir au sujet, c'est sa vie !" Il pointe du doigt la porte, comme si Malfoy se trouvait juste derrière. Je mords ma lèvre, essayant de ne pas rire à son implication que sa salle de bain est la vie de Malfoy. "Quoi que vous lui disiez, elle le dira à Weasley -"

"Et alors ? Ron est mon ami aussi."

"Et est-il mon ami ? Et celui de Malfoy ?"

"Non, il vous déteste tous les deux."

"Une excellente raison de garder nos secrets." dit-il avec sarcasme, me regardant de haut comme pour dire, j'ai gagné cette discussion.

"Il n'a dit a personne que vous étiez un espion.", je dis, le regardant aussi fixement pour finir mon propre argument.

Rogue devient absolument blanc. Il semble être sur le point de s'évanouir, mais heureusement ne tombe pas par terre. Soudainement je me sens horrible. Je n'avais aucune idée que ça le toucherait à ce point.

Très doucement, il chuchote. "Weasley est au courant de ça ?"

"Oui."

"À qui d'autres en avez-vous parlé ?"

"Seulement Hermione."

"Granger..." Pendant presque une minute, il se tient simplement là, choqué. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le gène pas que je sache, mais qu'il est horrifié que Hermione et Ron sachent ? "Et ils ne l'ont dit à personne ?" parvient-il finalement à demander.

"Non, monsieur."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?"

"J'ai confiance en eux."

"Vous- avez- confiance- en- eux ?"

"Oui."

De toute évidence, ce n'est pas son cas.

Je détourne les yeux, surpris - pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en mes amis - mais parce que même quand Rogue me détestait, il avait confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout cet incident l'ait blessé beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

"Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ?" demande-t-il de la même voix calme.

Je suis confus par cette question, mais le sérum me fait répondre avant que je puisse demande des clarifications. "Oui, bien sûr il sait. Je l'ai vu dans la Pensive, quand Karkaroff était en train de témoigner-"

Rogue me fixe pendant un moment, et puis sa confusion se transforme rapidement en colère. "Vous trépasserez partout, n'est-ce-pas, Potter !" il grogne, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses dents.

"Non !" je crie.

Souriant méchamment, il se rapproche de moi. "Véritaserum a un intéressant petit problème, vous savez : votre propre croyance dans ce que vous dites ne le rend pas vrai." Et je commence à paniquer. Il va s'expliquer comment ne pas croire tout ce que je suis venu lui dire- après tout ce que j'ai traversé, comment ose-t-il, comment peut-il...

"Vous cherchez juste une autre excuse de ne pas me croire !"

Rogue inspire soudainement. Avec un pas de plus, il est directement devant moi. Il attache ses deux mains comme des serres sur l'arrière du canapé, m'enfermant entre ses bras.

"N'êtes-vous un petit psychologue." dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Il paraît horrible. Ses yeux sont rouges and gonflés, sa peau recouverte de traces de larmes séchées. Je déglutis. Ma bouche semble avoir la texture du carton pâte. Mon pouls s'accélère ; je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et il est tellement proche... "Alors, dites-moi, Potter - éclairez-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas vous croire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me méfier de vous ?"

"Je- je ne sais pas." je dis doucement.

Il se penche encore plus en avant. "Vous ne savez pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Et le Veritaserum parle," dit-il, me fixant. Est-il en colère ? Seulement incrédule ? Il semble bien être en colère, mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre- une sorte d'étrange énergie qu'il dégage.

"Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir cela ?" dit-il lentement, avec attention...

"Je... je ne..."

Il passe une main devant mon visage, touchant presque mes lèvres. "Ne répondez pas à cela. Vous ne pouvez y répondre en aucune façon." Il retire sa main, et se redresse, la manche de sa cape traînant sur mon épaule alors qu'il croise les bras contre sa poitrine, tenant toujours le dessin. "Une autre question... hum... Potter. Avez-vous trahi ma confiance ?"

"Oui," je dis, des larmes remplissant de nouveau mes yeux. "Je ne suis pas mieux que Pettigrow. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser."

L'énergie disparaît, comme si on avait coupé le courant. Rogue est de nouveau complètement immobile.

"Pettigrow."

"Il était le rat de Ron." je marmonne.

Rogue expire brusquement. "V- Vous pensez m'avoir trahi comme Pettigrow a trahi Weasley ?"

"Oui." je dis, regardant le sol.

Rogue monte lentement sa main, tapote sa lèvre inférieur avec son pouce, regarde quelque chose sur son pouce. "Cela... cela semble presque sensé..." dit-il, à voix basse. "Donc. Sachant que vous aviez trahi ma confiance une fois..." Il est apparemment encore sous le choc. "Vous êtes venu ici..." Il fronce les sourcils, incertain. "Vous êtes venu en espérant la regagner ?"

"Oui."

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais entendu Rogue aussi étonné. "Pourquoi faire ?"

,

"Parce que je ne vous déteste plus et je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez aussi." Ne sait-il pas cela ? Toutes ces fois où j'ai ronronné et où je me suis frotté contre sa jambe et où je suis resté avec lui quand les choses allaient mal... Je lève les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard. Je réalise que le Véritaserum me pousse à en dire plus. J'avale ma salive, pas à cause de ce que je vais dire, mais parce que je le peux finalement- "Je vous aime bien. Je veux que vous m'aimiez bien aussi."

Rogue baisse les yeux vers le sol.

"Vous mentez." dit-il doucement, presque... suppliant ? "Oh, vous mentez..."

"Non, je ne mens pas."

Rogue lève la tête d'un mouvement brusque pour me regarder, serrant ses mains en poings, chiffonnant le dessin. "Vous mentez."

"Non. Je ne mens pas." je dis avec force.

Il se recule, s'éloigne de moi. "Si, vous mentez !" dit-il paniquant.

"Je ne mens pas !"

"C'est juste une autre blague !"

"Non, ce n'en est pas une !"

"Qui vous a dit de faire ça ?" il me pointe violemment du doigt. Son autre main s'ouvre, le dessin voltige vers le sol entre nous. "Est-ce que c'était... est-ce que c'était Flitwick ?"

"Personne ne m'a dit de le faire ! C'était mon idée- personne ne sait que je suis ici !"

"Donc c'est votre blague, Potter !" crache-t-il.

"CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE !" je crie.

Rogue baisse lentement sa main, l'autre reste serré contre son flanc. "Dites-moi qui vous a dit de faire cela et je vous laisserai partir !" Sa voix tremble légèrement.

"Personne !" je crie. "Personne, personne, PERSONNE !"

"Ce n'est pas drôle," dit-il, paraissant soudainement très petit.

"C'est parce que ce n'est pas une blague."

Une des bougies derrière lui s'éteint. Je la regarde avec fascination. Je ne crois pas que jai jamais vu une bougie s'éteindre à Poudlard avant ; les elfes de maison font un très bon travail. Je déplace ma main légèrement contre le velours du canapé, attrapant un peu de peluche, et la roulant en une balle. Le canapé est toujours couvert de poils de chat.

"Toujours pas drôle..." Il semble encore plus petit.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas.

"... n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Non." je réponds avec fatigue.

Rogue commence à dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sort de ses lèvres est une espèce de halètement étranglé. Il semble ne plus tenir très droit pendant un moment ; puis il bouge - vers moi- poussant la chaise en dehors de son chemin. Elle se balance sur deux pieds et tombe presque. Il s'arrête devant moi et tend la main comme pour m'attraper par le col. Est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Est-ce que je l'ai convaincu ? Je réalise que je suis en train d'oublier de respirer, et j'halète doucement, m'attendant à être tiré dans un baiser- non, non, à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? Pris dans une étreinte. Non, une poignée de mains, oui, c'est mieux.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'attrape par le col et me tienne les mains.

Je cligne des yeux.

Je ne suis pas un changeur de formes ! Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Je ne suis pas le Garçon Qui A Survécu ! Je n'existe pas ! Evidemment, le Veritaserum ne s'occupe pas de ce que je pense, seulement de ce que je dis. Ou peut-être que je n'existe vraiment pas, et que je suis seulement sorti de l'imagination de quelqu'un... existant dans leur imagination.

Je fixe la main tendu et tremblante de Rogue, mais elle ne me touche pas. Il la retire et la cache dans sa poche. "Levez-vous, Potter."

Je me lève, nez-à-nez à lui, levant les yeux vers lui. Même si je suis plus petit, Rogue lève quand même la tête pour me regarder de haut. "Nous allons voir à quel point vous êtes honnête..."

Plusieurs secondes passent, douloureusement et lentement. Je le regarde simplement, me demandant si je suis supposé faire quelque chose...

Finalement, il part, lentement et clairement. "En juin de l'année 1994, avez-vous aidé Sirius Black à s'échapper du bureau du Professeur Flitwick ?"

"Oui." je réponds, épuisé, et déçu par la question. Elle se situe assez dans le passé pour que je ne sois pas effrayé que ma réponse cause des problèmes - mais il me teste encore, teste le Véritaserum, essayant encore et toujours de ne pas me croire.

Les yeux de Rogues s'écarquillent, du blanc autour du noir.

"Nous avons utilisé le remonte-temps de Hermione pour revenir trois heures en arrière. Nous avons sauvé Buckbeak de son exécution. J'ai lancé un Patronus à travers le lac, pour sauver nos nous d'avant des Démentors. Nous avons volé sur Buckbeak jusqu'en haut de la tour. Hermione à ouvert la fenêtre du bureau. Sirius a pris Buckbeak pour s'en aller. Nous sommes retournés à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore nous y a enfermés."

Il regarde comme à travers moi pendant un moment, respirant avec beaucoup de précaution. Il ne semble pas en colère maintenant. Il semble...vitreux. Il se recule, enlevant ses mains de ses poches, tenant une petite bouteille en verre vert foncé, la tenant fermement de ses deux mains contre sa poitrine.

"Donc Albus était au courant ?"

"C'était son idée. Il a dit que votre histoire était plus convaincante et qu'il n'avait aucune pouvoir pour persuader les gens de voir la vérité."

Rogue détourne le regard, il fixe le mur vide derrière moi.

"Je suis désolé." je dis, sachant que cela a dû le blesser.

Rogue baisse lentement les yeux pour me fixer. Après un autre moment, il lève une main dans un geste "attendez une minute", se retourne et traverse la cuisine vers la chambre. Je crois l'entendre fouiller dans la salle de bain. Quand il reviens, il tient une petit, assez belle, bouteille de verre d'un bleu pâle en addition de celle verte.

Me tendant la bouteille bleue, il dit sans ton, "Pour votre mal de tête." Il me tend la bouteille verte. "Pour neutraliser le Véritaserum. Ce n'est pas très légal, mais..." il secoue la main faiblement et la laisse retomber à son côté.

Je débouche les bouteilles. Celle pour le mal de tête a un goût de menthe et se boit facilement. L'antidote dans la bouteille verte, est, quant à lui, froid, et horriblement amer. Le reste de mon mal de tête, et l'étrange sensation d'écho du Véritaserum se dissipent.

Rogue fixe la cheminée.

Après un moment je demande doucement, "Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Allez-vous essayer de vous suicider à nouveau ?"

"Non," il chuchote.

"Non pour quelle question ?"

Il secoue la tête légèrement. "Aucune... les deux."

Je me sens triste qu'il soit tellement bouleversé... et je me sens anxieux. Maintenant qu'il connaît la vérité, est-ce qu'il me détestera toujours ? Nerveusement mais avec espoir, je demande. "Est-ce que vous me détestez toujours ? Est-ce que je pourrai revenir un jour ?"

Rogue tourne la tête légèrement vers moi. "Pourquoi... pourquoi deviez-vous me dire tout cela ?"

"Parce que vous avez demandé, et que j'avais pris du Véritaserum."

Rogue me regarde pendant encore un moment puis se retourne vers la cheminée.

Après un moment, il parle, très doucement. "Le Véritaserum. Je ne pouvais... croire..."

Je fixe le sol, ne m'attendant pas à avoir une réponse de sa part. Pourquoi répondrait-il ? Il n'a pas pris le Véritaserum. Le silence m'attriste. Je suis épuisé. Peut-être que je devrais y aller...

Et puis sa voix, tellement douce... "Non, je ne vous déteste pas." Encore plus doux. "Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais fait..."

Mon coeur se met à battre joyeusement. "Puis-je-"

Il interromps, d'une voix plus forte. "Transformez-vous et retournez dans votre salle commune."

Maintenant je ne veux pas partie. Je le fixe, de nouveau triste.

"Allez." dit-il sévèrement, à la cheminée.

Déterminé, je demande, "Puis-je revenir ?"

"Partez juste." Il prend une inspiration frémissante. "S'il vous plaît."

Je me tiens là, figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je suis heureux. Triste. J'ai chaud. Froid. Je pense que je devrai partir. Je pense que je devrai rester. Je veux rester. J'ai envie de me recroqueviller avec lui sur le canapé et de lui dire que tout ira bien.

Il se retourne pour me regarder. Il me fixe seulement pendant un moment. "Si vous ne partez pas... vous ne pourrez pas revenir."

Il souris légèrement. Je m'assois sur le canapé, fatiguée, mais me sentant mieux. De sa manière étrange et indirecte, il a répondu à ma question. Je me transforme en chat. Avec une légère secousse de ma tête la robe de chambre en soie verte glisse au sol, entourant mes pieds à la fourrure blanche.

Mes yeux de félin s'ajustent à la faible lumière. Pour la première fois ce soir, je peux voir clairement dans ses quartiers. Rogue baisse vers moi ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang, son visage pâle et marqué de larmes fraîches. Sa lèvre inférieur apparaît déchirée, comme s'il l'avait sérieusement mordue.

"Pour votre information. Je n'ai jamais 'essayé de me suicider'. Je n'ai pas le tempérament."

Ce n'est pas à quoi ça ressemblait, mais tout ce que je peux dire est "Mrow."

Se rapprochant du canapé, il dit. "Je regrette que vous ayez eu à observer mon expérimentation avec le prophylactique."

Je saute sur l'accoudoir, et me penche pour frotter ma tête contre la hanche de Rogue. Il baisse les yeux vers moi pendant quelque secondes, puis avec hésitation tend la main, posant ses doigts sur ma tête. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il commence à caresser le dessus de ma tête, gentiment, touchant à peine. Cela m'a manqué. Ça m'a tellement manqué. Je ne peux presque pas y croire. C'est comme un rêve merveilleux. Il me caresse, comme avant, mais cette fois il sait que c'est moi. Il le sait et il me caresse quand même. J'ai l'impression de fondre, ses doigts m'apaisant alors qu'un merveilleux ronronnement me réchauffe des pieds à la tête. Je pourrai rester comme ça avec lui pendant des heures... mais beaucoup trop vite, il retire sa main, laissant ses doigts toucher mon cou et mon dos, avant de remettre sa main à son côté.

Il pointe sa baguette vers la porte. Les protections disparaissent dans un gémissement. C'est comme si la moitié de l'électricité de la pièce avait été retirée de l'air. La porte s'ouvre.

"Bonne nuit... chat."

"Mrow," je dit, me permettant un dernier frottement contre sa hanche avant de partir.

FIN du chapitre.


	2. La Troisième Boisson PdV de Rogue

**A Bittersweet Potion (ou Une Potion Douce-amère)**

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Alchemia Dent et Bugland. Je ne possède que la traduction (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr).

Auteurs : Alchemia Dent et Bugland

Spoilers : Du tome 1 au tome 4.

Nom original de la fic : A Bittersweet Potion

État actuel de la fic : Finie avec 38 chapitres. Première partie d'un très longue histoire (pour l'instant quatres séquelles : Procul His, Purification, The River et Family).

Location de la version originale : voir dans ma bio

Notes de la traductrice :  Voilà le dernier chapitre du premier tome de cette histoire

"After the first glass, you see things as you wish they were.

After the second, you see things as they are not.

Finally, you see things as they really are, which is the most horrible thing in the world."

- Oscar Wilde.

_("Après le premier verre, tu vois les choses telles tu souhaiterais qu'elles soient._

_Après le second, tu vois les choses telles qu'elles ne sont pas._

_Finalement, tu vois les choses telles qu'elles sont, ce qui est la chose la plus horrible au monde."_

_Oscar Wilde.)_

Chapitre 38 : La Troisième Boisson (PdV de Rogue)

_**« Peut-être qu'il reviendra.»**_

Pourquoi est-ce que les couleurs de ma maison doivent être vertes et argentées ?

Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Potter doivent être verts ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser seul ?

J'ai toujours détesté cette robe de soirée.

Je la brûlerai à l'endroit où elle se trouve, mais je n'ai pas la force de lancer un simple sort. L'alternative est de la laisser jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison passe par là, et Merlin combien de temps cela prendra.

Une robe de soirée au sol – une tasse vide – deux bouteilles de potions vides – un coffre-fort derrière un tableau ouvert. La cuillère à absinthe de mon oncle, ornant maintenant le mur d'un quelconque mont-de-piété insalubre de Knockturn Alley (probablement à cause d'un Pouffsouffle – ils tendent à avoir toujours besoin d'argent). La destruction de ma réputation. La destruction de ma confiance.

Ça pourrait être pire. Ça peut toujours être pire. Je pense que je me souviens de moments où ça l'a été, humiliations et horreur comme des Grims avançant sur un chemin sans lune. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit qu'ils aimaient chasser en meutes…

Ma baguette tombe sur le sol. J'ouvre avec difficulté les yeux à nouveau (quand se sont-ils fermés ?) et la regarde rouler jusqu'à un creux entre les pavés. Peut-être que cela explique l'étrange faiblesse dans mes mains aussi – il leur manque quelque chose à tenir. Je ferai mieux de m'asseoir avant de tomber, tant que je crois encore que tomber me blesserait plus que de l'aide. Et que souffrir est _mal_, tandis qu'aider est _bien_.

Personne ne m'a jamais aidé à part Albus.

Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, je fixe froidement l'autre côté de la pièce. Une toile d'araignée traverse deux arches gothiques. Au moins je sais que ça ne peux pas être Potter – il lui manque le matériel.

« J'ai confiance en lui, et tu devrais aussi. »

Black semblait trop affamé pour qu'Albus le garde (dernièrement). J'ai pris un certain réconfort méchant à savoir cela et j'ai secoué sa main. Nous étions unis par la parole de Albus – par notre confiance en lui. Ou je l'étais, en tout cas. Black utilisait probablement les faits.

Quelque chose se tord au fond de mon estomac, me faisant me pencher brutalement en avant. Juste un autre vaisseau sanguin se rompant…

Personne ne m'a jamais aidé à part Albus…

… et Potter.

Je ne prendrai pas cela en considération. Je refuse, je resterai inflexible dans mon refus de rester assis ici à me morfondre en m'apitoyant sur moi-même. C'est ce qu'ils voudraient que je fasse, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est probablement ce dont ils discutent maintenant, confortablement installés dans le salon d'Albus. Ou peut-être qu'ils préfèrent voir d'eux-mêmes. Potter ne peut pas être l'araignée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas pris une autre forme et qu'il s'est accroché à moi juste avant que la porte se ferme. Accroché à moi encore une fois.

Non…

J'ai un goût de fer dans la bouche. Je me suis souvent demandé comment s'est senti mon grand-père Aethonans à l'heure de la retraite, juste après que le morceau ait été retiré mais avant le sort de Mort. Endolori et abasourdi ; confiant et maudit.

« J'ai confiance en lui… »

Merlin, cela fait mal.

Un effet secondaire de la potion, probablement. Je vais chercher ma baguette et entre dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau (ou quelque chose), essayant de calculer combien de temps est passé. Des heures ? Des jours ? il me semble me rappeler Minerva me mettant au lit, affirmant que tout paraîtrait plus clair le lendemain matin. De tous les commentaires totalement écervelés… Quand est-ce que j'ai déjà voulu voir plus de quelque chose ? Après trois décennies passées à fixer les entrailles fumantes et purulentes du monde magique – la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est plus de lumière !

Les toxines nageant dans mon sang s'échappent dans l'eau, lui donnant un goût… étrange, et de la chair déchirée essaye de se coller au verre, laissant ce qui ressemble à une trace de rouge à lèvre. Encore une mauvaise sensation. À quoi pensait Albus, à laisser son précieux Harry Potter s'associer avec moi ?

À sa guerre, aucun doute.

_« J'ai confiance en lui, et donc je lui mens. »_

_« J'ai confiance en lui. Aide moi à faire cette blague – pour le Bien de l'Humanité, bien entendu. »_

_« J'ai confiance en lui, ce qui explique l'éclat amusé de mes yeux… »_

Je l'ai pris pour du soulagement à l'évasion de Black. Est-ce que j'aurais pu avoir encore la foi ? Est-ce que j'aurai pu être encore plus naïf ? « À moins que tu ne suggères qu'Harry et Hermione soient capables d'être à deux endroits en même temps… » Quelle naïveté rusée, emballée dans la voix d'un vieux Sorcier, une performance digne des plus grands, satisfaisant sa conscience et amusant les masses en un seul formidable coup. Si seulement tu pouvais être sensé, Ce regard affirmait tandis que je fulmine et que je peste après-coup. Si seulement tu pouvais laisser tomber ta vendetta. Si seulement tu pouvais voir clairement, comme nous… Dieu, mon dieu (et je n'en ai même pas un !) Est-ce que j'aurai dû le soupçonner ? Lui ? Mon ami ? Mon supposé 'rédempteur' ?

Il aurait pu au moins me le dire…

Il aurait pu essayer de m'arrêter.

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que juste se tenir là, me regardant alors que je perdais mon esprit.

Regardant. 'Scintillant'. Riant silencieusement.

Comme n'importe qui d'autre.

« _Accio _carafe ! »

Ma voix me prend par surprise. Elle a pour réponse un fracas de verre dans l'armoire à l'opposé. Le son ressemble à Peeves…

« Et merde. »

J'ai négligé d'ouvrir la porte en premier.

Tant pis pour la vodka de Karkaroff. Tant pis aussi pour le reste de mon équipement de distillation. Les elfes de maison peuvent s'en occuper. Les elfes de maison ne prennent jamais la peine de nettoyer cet endroit. Les elfes de maison ne me respectent pas. Les elfes de maison sont en ligue avec Albus… qui est en ligue avec tout le monde sauf moi. Résistant à une furieuse envie de juste laisser tomber et de me recroqueviller le long du mur, j'ouvre avec précaution l'autre armoire et appelle la bouteille d'absinthe à la place. Un pâle visage comme celui d'un fantôme passe sur le fond émeraude aux mouvements visqueux. Je ne prends pas la peine de ne pas regarder dans les abîmes de ses yeux alors que la bouteille se propulse avec un claquement dans la paume de ma main. _Voici une arme pour toi, Severus._

Une arme. Bien sûr. Ne jamais écouter les bouteilles. Une autre épiphanie comme la dernière, et je ne survivrai pas jusqu'au matin. Plus du tout 'd'expériences' ni de notes. Une baguette sous mon menton, et un sort de Reducto… Ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de nettoyer cet endroit.

Lily ne serait pas d'accord.

Oh- c'est vrai. Que je sois damné pour l'avoir damnée.

Même ainsi, je ne suis pas en condition pour supporter cet état une nuit supplémentaire. Je ne veux ni penser, ni ressentir, ni sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve et avoir à fixer ce foutu soleil le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne veux rien du tout : un silence assez profond pour assourdir le bruit de mon cœur.

L'absinthe ralentit le temps. L'alcool émousse les pensées. Sans sucre comme catalyseur, les deux devraient rester inertes d'un point de vue magique.

Cinq secondes plus tard, je découvre que je ne peux simplement pas boire cela sans sucre. Cela a le goût d'un sort d'Ustulus, seulement un peu plus fleuri.

Je pourrais toujours suivre la voie responsable : une autre nuit passée à diligemment Faire Face à des Faits jusqu'à ce que le corps et l'âme soient mis à vif. Voyons voir maintenant. Comme Minerva l'a si patiemment enfoncé dans mon cerveau embrouillé par la drogue il y a trois jours de cela, Albus m'aime comme un fils. Il m'aime comme un huitième fils né à un couple rêvant de filles. Il m'aime comme un Cracmol paralysé dont la mère a payé sa naissance de sa vie. Oh, oui en effet. Comment ne peut-il pas m'aimer ?

Il m'aime comme un Serpentard.

Quant à la sensation de la fourrure de Potter, glissant entre mes doigts comme de la soie… Je n'y penserai pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas. Cela n'a aucune importance que je semble irascible. Personne dans ce monde ni en dehors ne pourrait me détester plus que je me déteste moi-même.

Pas même Lily…

Quel était son adorable façon de dire ? Plus jamais d'actes de lâcheté déguisés en abnégation ?

« Très bien. » J'y réponds, allant chercher le plus grand verre que je possède. « Je déguiserai celui-là en un honnête enivrement. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un verre mais plus une flasque, teinté légèrement de jaune par un millier de potions passées. Je m'assois sur le canapé à nouveau et mesure l'absinthe visuellement. Il reste six doses entières – comme c'est prévenant de la part de Potter. Si je ne mets que peu d'eau et que je le bois très rapidement, la première, allègrement illusoire étape devrait à peine avoir fini avant que les 160 degrés de l'alcool commencent à agir. Après cela, comment puis-je prétendre agir selon un désir suicidaire alors que je suis complètement ivre ?

Je sais que je fais seulement semblant d'être logique. Je – m'en – fiche.

Tenant la flasque entre mes genoux, je combine deux doses d'absinthe pour une d'eau glacée, avec aussi peu de sucre que je peux endurer. Le résultat est seulement légèrement meilleur – plutôt comme avaler une Poupée de Feu. Si j'ai été capable de faire un cunni à Bellatrix Lestrange, je devrai être capable de faire ça. N'importe quoi pour un but inférieur.

En parlant de cela, si Albus me prend à boire de cette chose, Albus peut aller directement en Enfer.

Ainsi que Minerva – ou Potter, si son désir de sympathie le fait encore agir. Je ne veux même pas savoir où cette sympathie peut se trouver (ah, je vois que l'alcool fonctionne). C'est un triste, triste jour pour la défunte maison des Rogue quand Potter comment à se sentir désolé. Nous ne sommes pas pathétiques. Nous avons été fermement installé en sécurité dans les caniveaux du royaume des Moldus pour des centaines d'années, et nous n'avons pas besoin de pathos, ce qui est, bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle je me sens effroyablement désolé pour moi-même. Grand-père a toujours dit que j'avais un tempérament. Ceci venant de l'homme qui avait l'habitude de traverser à grands pas la tour qui lui servait de retraite, en faisant des gestes tellement grandioses que la chouette empaillée devait esquiver.

_« Nusquam Esse a pour but un déplacement, pas une explosion, de l'objet en petits morceaux ! Essaie encore, sur la chouette cette fois-ci (ne bouge pas, Erinyes). Utilise ta rancœur comme une attache. Les pieds bien placés, les mains devant toi – ta main dominante _en premier_, idiot ! »_

Aurait-il succombé à l'apitoiement ? Combien de fois l'ai-je vu étalé sur ce même canapé alors que la famille marchait sans bruit autour de lui, chuchotant à propos de migraines ? »

_« Arrête de t'agiter, garçon. »_

Il y a de nombreuses potions contre les migraines. J'en ai inventé deux.

_« Tu vas apprendre ce Sort même si ça doit me tuer. »_

La flasque est presque vide. Combien de doses ai-je pris ? Quatre ? Cinq ?

_« Garçon, est-ce vraiment mon sang dans tes veines ? »_

Sa voix résonne dans la nuit de notre isolation. Les murs de la tour sont maintenus ensemble par de la magie et de la fierté acharnée. Malgré tous les arguments de Grand-père, le sang n'est pas le pouvoir. Le pouvoir n'est pas la richesse.

_« Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable ! Montre-moi ! MONTRE – MOI ! »_

Ces brillants, terribles, stupides vieils hommes.

Nusquam

_« MONTRE – MOI ! »_

_Es-_

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, qui sont envahis par la lumière des chandelles, avec l'image d'une araignée sur sa toile, brillante et symétrique, comme la roue de la destinée. Si je ne les ferme pas, je ne verrai pas à nouveau ce miasme orange se répandre. Je ne marcherai pas aveuglement vers l'avant ni ne sentirai quelque chose, de mouillé mais aussi fragile, craquer sous mon pied. Je ne me réveillerai jamais sans voix à nouveau, mes doigts agrippant les rideaux de velours du lit d'un Malfoy.

« Il y a certains sorts, » je dis à l'araignée, ne reconnaissant pas ma propre voix, et faisant un effort pour articuler- « Certains sorts que tu ne veux pas apprendre. Si je t'attrape à utiliser celui-là, garçon, pour enlever un obstanc- une b-barrière, je te lancerai un sort qui te mettra la tête à l'envers. »

La robe de soirée sur le sol est vide. La chaise à ma droite est vide. Le couloir semble vide… J'ai oublié de remettre mes sorts de protection. Tout est comme il faut, alors. Ma vision se double, se triple. Foutus 160 degrés.

Tout est comme il faut.

Posant délicatement la flasque par terre en premier, j'appuie mon coude contre un coussin et m'assieds. La pièce oscille. C'est assez joli- des arcs dorés de lumière de chandelles contre les arcs plus foncés de la pierre- mais ne veut pas s'arrêter, faisant d'un futur mouvement une proposition embêtante. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Vector ne sort jamais de ses quartiers. Je presse mes mains contre mon visage. Elles en reviennent humides. Transpiration ou larmes… Je ressens un vague intérêt intellectuel.

Ma vie, un exercice intellectuel.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, de toute façon ?

Ce « tempérament » n'est pas de l'intelligence. L'envie, le soupçon et la honte ne servent à personne. Ils créent une distance, toutefois, réduisant les plus intenses couleurs en un bas-relief, les plus brillantes tonalités en un verre taché. J'arpente les allées de l'église d'Albus et écoute les voix – des rumeurs et des fantômes. Le battement de mon cœur est mécanique. Mon sang coule peu, mais quand il le fait, je cherche des traces de rouille.

Comment Albus peut-il ne pas avoir confiance en moi ?

J'ai toujours affirmé ne pas avoir d'illusions, une affectation commune à ces enfants aux visages pâles qui discutent avec le Choixpeau pour qu'il les envoie à Serpentard. Pourtant, paradoxalement, je suis humain. Je suis né ; j'ai vécu ; s'il vous plaît laissez-moi mourir. Si vous me piquez, est-ce que je n'en garde pas une rancune pour des décennies ?

Clairement, je suis humain.

Donc, comment Albus peut-il ne pas avoir confiance en moi ? Il a confiance en lui-même, après tout. Pour des sorciers d'une telle puissance, les deux sont un.

Cependant, la confiance n'implique pas le respect. Est-ce que je respecte ma baguette ? Non d'après Ollivander. Je dis que c'est seulement un outil, une extension de ma volonté. Que veut-il que je fasse – que je la promène ?

Albus a gardé la même baguette depuis soixante ans.

Quant à Potter… je vois son visage, son visage humain. Que Merlin nous aide tous les deux, enfoncé mes ongles dans mes paumes ne fera pas disparaître cette apparition. Je pourrai verser la dernière goutte de mon sang et je mourrai en regardant son visage. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était James qui….

Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ça. Il s'agit juste de son fils qui…

Et Potter est beaucoup trop jeune.

Le dernier d'une série de Gryffondors en or (et d'un Serpentard aussi noir que la nuit), il est trop jeune pour être manipuler.

Il est trop jeune pour comprendre la différence entre dépendance et confiance, entre – par exemple- l'attention aimante d'Albus et le sacrifice de sa mère. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Veritaserum ! Enfant idiot… Je me suis retenu de justesse de lui demander tout et n'importe quoi – tous ce qu'il a entendu sur moi, chaque pensée qu'il a jamais eu – si la salope de sœur de Lily lui a déjà cassé un doigt – s'il utilise du savon en se masturbant dans la douche des garçons – simplement parce que je pouvais. Potter a passé cinq ans dans ma salle de classe maintenant. Il a dû considérer le fait que je prendrais avantage d'une opportunité si rare et si tentante.

Il devait s'en moquer.

Albus, d'un autre côté, ne risquerait jamais sa croisade pour la paix intérieure d'un seul homme et comment puis-je lui en vouloir ? Que je me plaigne d'un manque de tranquillité d'esprit est simplement absurde.

Que Potter s'inquiète pour moi est seulement étrange.

Je suis un Sorcier. Je suis un Mangemort. Je suis le pion d'Albus Dumbledore. Je suis l'Idiot de Serpentard. Je suis, occasionnellement, honnête.

C'était agréable de l'avoir ici, un cœur qui continuait de battre normalement en dehors de la force de ma volonté.

Le cœur de Draco s'est arrêté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu, même si son corps n'est pas tombé. Le fils aux cheveux blancs de Narcissa, qui ne faisait que jouer au dragon… Je continuerai d'essayer de ressusciter son corps froid. Mais vraiment, que reste-t-il de lui ?

Que restait-il de moi après que mon grand-père ait rendu l'âme ?

Que restera-t-il de Potter quand son jour viendra ?

Il n'est pas fragile. Je l'imagine incapable de trouver le sommeil, enfermé dans ce placard, une main fine au-dessus de la bouche et du nez pour empêcher les araignées d'y entrer. Cependant, ce jour arrivera encore plus tôt s'il me tient compagnie, parce que maintenant, à chaque fois que je le regarde, je me vois reflété. Pas le pire de moi-même – cela serait tolérable. J'ai un désir destructeur de répandre le pire, comme un bécher d'acide, sur son visage angélique tourné vers moi. Ce ne sont pas les paroles des comptines. _Homme riche, homme pauvre, mendiant, voleur… meurtrier, alchimiste fou, tueur d'enfants, traître et violeur,_ vrai jusqu'aux déplacements secrets et psychotiques de ma sixième année.

Je serai peut-être ces gens à nouveau – je suis bien retourné directement à meurtrier, après tout. Mais je ne suis pas – je ne peux pas être – cette créature , cette chose, chancelant sur sa paume moite, le souvenir d'une quelconque jeu dont je ne me souviens pas avoir joué. Je ne peux plus supporter de compassion. Il y eu un temps où j'aurai arracher ma chair de mes os pour en avoir. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un vœu exaucé puisse être aussi foutument douloureux.

Je ne savais pas que je voulais ça ! Comment aurais-je pu le vouloir si je ne le savais pas ?

L'absinthe maintient mon intelligence clouée. Mon corps est trop intoxiqué pour bouger. Je me sens comme un papillon de nuit sous un verre, les écailles tombant pour révéler la charpente inutile des ailes.

Gryffondor et Serpentard. Contrairement aux éléments, dissous et mélangé. Solim Deocquiim, Intertexio.

Je me suis tenu dans le lit asséché d'une rivière, regardant le corps chaud, vivant et imparfait de MarySusanParslow griffer le sol terreux. Ses ongles se sont cassés ; elle a gémi de panique ; la chair de poule déformant la peau livide et tremblante de ses épaules et cuisses. Elle semblait à peine humaine. Peut-être pour cette raison, il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de la soulever et de l'emmener au loin de ma ruine et de sa mort, de ses deux silhouettes cireuses nous attendant tous les deux sur la rive opposée. Je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle, des cailloux me blessant les genoux, et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de ramper. Je l'ai suppliée d'arrêter de ramper.

Au beau milieu de tout cela, une main toucha mon visage. Je me suis détourné et elle m'a suivi – ce qui m'a blessé énormément, même si moins que le rêve.

La main n'aurait pas dû être là.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là.

Solim Deocquiim, Intertexio…

La pièce penche, comme une planche à découper dans les mains d'un géant. Alors que ma conscience disparaît inexorablement, je réalise qu'il est beaucoup trop tard pour que je bouge – beaucoup trop tard pour parler.

Je n'ai pas remis mes sorts de protection.

Peut-être qu'il reviendra.

_FIN_ .

Traductrice : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu. Pour lire les autres chapitres, allez dans ma bio, il y a un lien.

Je ne traduirai pas la suite de A Bittersweet Potion, j'en suis désolée mais je ne me vois pas recommencer un aussi long travail. Il est probable que je ne traduise plus du tout car j'ai pratiquement arrêté de lire des fanfics HP, je n'en ai donc pas à traduire . Peut-être dans d'autres fandoms, qui ont peu de fanfics en français.

Vous pouvez me contacter en m'envoyant un mail, mon adresse est dans ma bio.

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit.


End file.
